The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Plasma etching is frequently used in semiconductor fabrication. In plasma etching, ions are accelerated by an electric field to etch exposed surfaces on a substrate. The electric field is generated based on RF power signals generated by a radio frequency (RF) generator of a RF power system. The RF power signals generated by the RF generator must be precisely controlled to effectively execute plasma etching.
A RF power system may include a RF generator, a matching network, and a load, such as a plasma chamber. The RF generator generates RF power signals, which are received at the matching network. The matching network matches an input impedance of the matching network to a characteristic impedance of a transmission line between the RF generator and the matching network. This impedance matching aids in minimizing an amount of power applied to the matching network in a forward direction toward the plasma chamber (“forward power”) and reflected back from the matching network to the RF generator (“reverse power”). Impedance matching also assists in maximizing forward power output from the matching network to the plasma chamber.
In the RF power supply field, there are typically two approaches to applying the RF signal to the load. A first, more traditional approach is to apply a continuous wave signal to the load. The continuous wave signal is typically a sinusoidal wave that is output continuously by the power supply to the load. In the continuous wave approach, the RF signal assumes a sinusoidal output, and the amplitude and/or frequency of the sinusoidal wave can be varied in order to vary the output power applied to the load.
A second approach to applying the RF signal to the load involves pulsing the RF signal, rather than applying a continuous wave signal to the load. In a pulsed mode of operation, a RF sinusoidal signal is modulated by a modulation signal in order to define an envelope for the modulated sinusoidal signal. In a conventional pulsed modulation scheme, the RF sinusoidal signal typically is output at a constant frequency and amplitude. Power delivered to the load is varied by varying the modulation signal, rather than varying the sinusoidal, RF signal.
In the typical RF power supply configuration, output power applied to the load is determined by using sensors that measure the forward and reflected power or the voltage and current of the RF signal applied to the load. Either set of these signals is analyzed in a typical feedback loop. The analysis typically determines a power value which is used to adjust the output of the RF power supply in order to vary the power applied to the load. In a RF power delivery system where the load is a plasma chamber, the varying impedance of the load causes a corresponding varying power applied to the load, as applied power is in part a function of the impedance of the load.
Existing methods and apparatus for measuring power at best provide peak and average power information and thus only allow an incomplete view of the RF power variation occurring in the plasma chamber. More specifically, in a pulsed mode of operation, peak and average power of the pulse provide only a narrow view of the RF transients occurring during the pulsed power sequences delivered to the plasma. Such power measurement and feedback systems also sample at rates that are much slower than the modulation intervals and thus do not provide a comprehensive measure of the power delivered to the plasma load during the inevitable impedance variations in the load.
As plasma systems have evolved, many new challenges for both continuous wave and pulsed RF control exist to meet the specifications required to meet critical manufacturing specifications. One advancement is the use of multiple RF sources for increased control of various plasma parameters. These parameters include electron density, electron temperature, ion flux, and ion energy. Dual RF plasma systems have been developed in order to enable independent control of ion energy and ion flux. Thin film processing has evolved to use three RF plasma systems for control of the actual energy distribution of ions incident on the surface of the material, in addition to controlling ion energy and ion flux. Further yet, phase locked high density systems having supplemental RF biasing have become critical to various etching applications. The success of multiple power sources to independently control plasma parameters such as ion flux and ion energy to the surface of a processed material have presented even greater challenges to the delivery of RF power coupling and control in pulsed RF plasma systems.
The transition from continuous wave RF power delivery systems to pulsed RF power delivery systems creates several particular challenges. In a typical plasma system, the power dissipated in the plasma depends upon the impedance of the plasma. If the impedance varies on the timescale of the RF pulse (typically in the range of 1 kHz-10 kHz), so as to not extinguish the plasma between pulse events, the sensors and actuators in the matching network and generator must respond on a similar timescale to provide optimal power coupling to the plasma load. Further, the time response of the impedance is plasma dependent and varies in accordance with factors such as chemistry, pressure, and power coupling. Further yet, the various parasitic elements outside of the plasma, such as resistive loss in the RF coupling antenna or the match system, present a time varying power coupling efficiency during the pulse cycle because they are a constant dissipated impedance in series with a time varying impedance load. Further yet, because the transmitted and reflected power sensors and RF generators are typically calibrated for a matched termination, power compensation due to impedance mismatch can contribute to increased variability in power delivery.
Present pulsed RF systems do not currently provide closed-loop power delivery solutions. Present pulsed RF systems address this problem by attempting to find an acceptable match condition for the pulsed system and run the system in an open loop mode. In this configuration, neither the generator nor the match compensate for power delivery inefficiencies during pulsed operation. This can significantly degrade the accuracy and reproducibility of the power delivery within predefined pulse periods. While faster tuning algorithms have helped address some considerations, they further complicate the power transfer from the source to the load due to the dynamic impedance variation and pulsed mode operation. Further yet, the lack of a closed loop feedback system for pulsed RF systems further limits its use in volume manufacturing where thin film manufacturing includes different plasma chambers and tools.
These considerations continue to limit the use of pulsed RF systems and volume manufacturing despite potential benefits of improved plasma conditions and subsequent surface reactions.